


Farther Away

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Character Death, Dark fic, Depression, Don't Like Don't Read, Gang Rape, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A teenager boy, Carl Grimes was being sentenced into the prison because of just one accident. He met one of the top dogs from there, Negan. Every prisoner was scared of him but Carl doesn't know, he will become a big part of his life. At that moment, everything's changed. His life became messier, he was struggling through pain and grief everyday just to live in prison.





	Farther Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short dark story, maybe few chapters only and It'll only have 1k or 2k words, or more than words (when I'm in the mood); chapter one to ending. Trigger warnings ahead; sexual harassment, violence, expect that. The prologue and the epilogue will be Carl's Point of View while the other chapters will be the Third Person's P.O.V.
> 
> I'm not really fluent in English and it's not my first language so sorry for the grammatical errors. By the way, if you're going to criticize this story? Please in a NICE WAY not in a rude way, I have feelings too you know. If you're not into this kind of story, you may now exit and leave it. That's all, thank you.
> 
> Feel free to hit a kudos button and leave a comment, enjoy reading everyone!

  **ⓟ ⓡ ⓞ ⓛ ⓞ ⓖ ⓤ ⓔ**

 

A brown haired boy leisurely fell on the ground, as his butt cheeks hit the flat surface. He's trembling in fear, he couldn't move. He stared down at his own hands, he gasped in shock. It was bloodied, but it wasn't from him but from the person that he'd impaled. He couldn't believe it, he just snapped and everything went blank a while ago. After that, when he opened his visions, he saw the dreadful sight. His father was laying on ground. The knife was on his side, until he knew what he did. He  _killed_  his own father, he killed Rick Grimes with his own hands. He can't help it, the emotions that were building inside of him was too much. Too much to handle, the way he's breathing was unstable. He was frightened, scared; of what might happen because of what he'd accidentally do. Both of his blue eyes were widened, those pupils were tearing up.

 

He slowly looked up, to see his surroundings. Until his perspective hit the sight of the brunette haired woman who was laying on the ground as well. Both eyes were closed, obviously unconscious. Her face couldn't recognize because of the wounds, bleed, cuts and bruises; they're all over her frame and her body. Still though, she's surprisingly alive and you can see that she's breathing. Carl Grimes on the other hand, couldn't help but bursted into tears. He's so glad, he thought he's too late to save her. It's her dear mom, Lori Grimes, whom his father treated like some damn animal since he was just a kid.

 

He clenched his teeth and gripped his palm even more, as his lips curved into smirk. You must've thought he's heartless or he's just a crazy little bastard but no, he's not at all. He's acting like this despite of what happened because he's satisfied, or maybe? Hell, he doesn't know either. But all he knew is finally, he's got an opportunity to protect her mother from his father who can't do anything but to beat her, hurt her like she wasn't important of their lives. He's just tired seeing her like that, he wanted to do something to stop this madness so he did— just like that.

 

He snapped back into the reality when he heard the loud sirens outside their house, the smirk on his face faded. He bowed down, beholding at both of his palms. He squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. This must be his fate since the beginning, this must be it.

 

The front door of their house forcefully opened by the cops, they set foot in and immediately went to check if he's father and mother are still alive. The cop shook his head, signing that his dad is already dead. Her mom was being carried towards the ambulance, he beamed slightly and sighed in relief; knowing that he's mother will be safe on their hands from now on.

 

Carl glanced at the two cops who pointed their guns onto his forehead, he was wearing his dull face. They were shouting something to him that he doesn't understand because it's like he just became dumb or what, it looks like they're furious. They grabbed his wrists and bended it on his back as they put a hand cops on it, he winced in pain because of their forcefulness.

 

They put him on the back of a police car and started to drive. Carl gazed upon at the ambulance that was driving away from where he's been captured, he bit his lower lip. Thinking, what would her mother possibly say to this when she wakes up? Maybe angry, finding out that the love of her life has been killed by his own son. See? That's what wrong with her, she was blinded by the idea that Rick's going to turn back into a sweet loving husband again but he didn't. He's just kept hurting and hurting and hurting her until he's satisfied, he promised he won't do it again but he did— all over again.

 

Carl was simply tired, so he acted what's running on his mind. Maybe, it's wrong in other's people mind but he knows to himself that it was the right thing to do.

 

"Where are we going?" The blue eyed boy suddenly asked out from nowhere, the cops on the front seats both chuckled.

 

"Farther away, boy. So better buckle up right there and have some good rest, dream about pretty things like kid these days always doin'. You won't be getting that when we arrived, _for sure._ "

 


End file.
